Genocide For Life
by WaywardSoldierX
Summary: Chara is stuck at New New Home with nothing to do and a lot of anger to resolve. Since stabbing is completely out of the question Frisk and co. got her a bunch of gaming consoles, and agreed to let her let it out on some pixels instead. She now gets plenty of games to play by you, the readers. I guess the question I have to ask you is... Do you want Chara to have a bad game time?
1. Chara Wants to Play a Game

Author's note: Seeing as though my other project is kind of on hiatus until Persona 5 comes out I've decided it was time to add something else on here to take up some time and mind space. One of the games I've found myself really attaching myself to is the new, Indy darling, Undertale. Specifically one character in particular. Chara is a fascinating idea to me and I've grown rather attached to the little, devil girl. So I have out it upon myself to combine my two favorite things, Gaming and my love of certain characters in gaming, into one fantastic, ask style, creation.

There are a few rules I'd like to throw out there that need to be addressed.

Rule One: NO SEX GAMES... The reason why should be obvious. Chara in my head canon is a 12 (actually 11 1/2) year old girl. Don't mess her up more than she already is by requesting her play games like Rapeplay, Hunie Pop, any flash porn games, or anything you find on the darkest parts of Newgrounds.

Rule Two: Chara is not to play Undertale or any other Undertale AU game. We will not take the ultimate wrecking ball to the fourth wall.

Rule Three: Try to keep it one game per franchise. We don't need Chara playing seven versions of Call of Duty back to back or several years of the Madden NFL franchise.

Rule Four: Try to keep AUs to a minimum. Chara is going to play plenty of co-op or party games in this, but it would probably be a bit awkward for everyone if she is playing 8 player Smash WiiU with 7 different Sans... es... Sansi?...

Write down your game request and if it is a cooperative or party game the characters of Undertale you want her to play with. She will kind of play it like the guys over at Continue? do. Where she gets a taste of the game and play until her first Game Over screen. If she is into it she will continue playing until she either wins or she gets so fed up with it she shoves the game into a paper shredder.

This is a post Pacifist Run AU where Chara has her own body and she is trying to rehabilitate herself to not kill everything after a mere thought by channeling her aggression into video games. Feel free to test that switch, but if she pulls that trigger you and her are sure to be in for a bad time.

Without further stalling... prepare your asks in the review box.

Welcome to Genocide for Life.


	2. Now She's Playing With Power

Chara walked half heartedly up the driveway, up to the door of their New New Home. Seriously... that is what Asgore decided to call this bastion of monster and human kind relations. The first city erected by monsters since the barrier was broken and Frisk and Asgore went on to become the official ambassadors to rebuild the still tattered bridge between the two races.

Chara on the other hand was given a much less important task. Going to school and not killing anyone. The look of frustration covered her features as she walked into the comfy looking, ranch style, house. After removing her green jacket and tossing it aside, followed by kicking off her shoes, and throwing her book bag into a corner she quickly retreated to the sanctity of her room. Or... at least that was the plan.

A large white figure wearing a long blue dress poked her head out of the kitchen and stopped Chara mid-stride. "Welcome home, my child." Toriel greeted as the smell of warm, chocolate creme, pie wafted from the other room. "I thought you might like to help yourself to a nice slice of pie and talk about your day."

The child rolled her red eyes to the ceiling and contemplated the offer. "I might... I might not." The thought of the pie left her conflicted. "I don't know... Is HE here?" She scowled... Even talking about the comedian left her blood at a constant boil.

Toriel's eyes lowered and her smile waned. "Of course he is. We talked about this before, my child."

Chara scoffed. "No... you talked about it while I more or less listened." Her appetite quickly dissolved. "I'm going now, mom."

Toriel quickened pace to keep up with Chara as she continued trek down the hall. "But... what about your day at school?" She quickly changed the subject.

"It was fine." Chara mumbled.

"Did you make any friends today?" Toriel responded with a hint of optimism.

"No..." Chara spat out.

Toriel stammered for a few moments as Chara reached the door. "W-w-well did you learn anything new today in class, dear?"

Chara looked back at Toriel with a half smile, but hurt in her eyes. "Yeah... I don't like school." She shut the door behind her rather hard. On the outside of it was written on a piece of paper "New Barrier. (Chara's Room) Present 7 Human Souls to Enter."

Chara took a bit of a running start and face planted on her bed.

Toriel let off a soft sigh. "What am I to do with you, child?"

A short and stumpy skeleton emerged behind her. "Welp, I guess that she didn't "Chara" bit about me being here, huh?"

Toriel tried to keep a straight face, but cracked a smile. "She just needs time, Sans. She'll warm up to us eventually."

Sans continued his pun assault. "I'm great at eating time away. In fact I can often go up for Seconds"

Toriel laughed this time. "Stop it, Sans. I'm trying to be serious here." She once again gazed at the door between her and Chara. "I hope this works..."

Sans stood next to her and wrapped an arm around Toriel as far as it would reach. "I hope so too, Tori. You two deserve it this time."

(An hour passes)

Chara stirred awake after being startled by a nearby noise. She lifted her face from the pillow as bright lights burned her eyes. She was surprised to see someone else in the room wearing a long, white, lab coat. She gasped and shot up into a sitting position. "Who are you?!... and why are you in MY room?"

The older boy looked at her as she gave him the most sincere of death glares. He paid it no mind. Actually he barely looked away a few seconds from what he was doing to answer. "I'm The Intern... I'm here to install the prototype as Dr. Alphys instructed."

Chara was a bit peeved that she was being ignored. So she tried again. This time with a little more snarl in her voice. "Did you not read the sign?... Why are you here, human?"

"I did see that sign..." Again The Intern brushed off her attempts of intimidation and just answered in a melancholy voice. "The subject is to be given this prototype gaming console. She is to engage in random bouts of entertainment in order to sate her desires of inflicting bodily harm. Her activities are to be documented for further research purposes."

Chara scoffed in disgust... "Please tell me she didn't install a camera in that thing."

The Intern showed off a small camera on top of the TV. "Actually it's a head cam. I guess you are supposed to have that on you while you play this stuff."

Chara didn't like this already. "I'm not going to sit around and play this like some puppet for her entertainment... and WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" She clenched her fists as she was very close to striking this kid for invading her sanctuary.

The Intern stepped back and pushed a switch. The machine activated and the TV screen blinked on. "Activation of the prototype deemed a success. Cooperation of the subject deemed... less so." He scribbled some notes on a clip board.

Chara had enough. "Are you even listening to me? Hey?." Chara gave The Intern a shove prompting the battle sequence to begin. The two stood looking at each other as their souls exited their bodies in preparation.

The Intern sighed. "Must we do this? It's my first day on the job." He looked as Chara seemed to be contemplating her first bare fist attack. He admired her soul. "So vibrant and red... full of determination." He compared it to his own which gave Chara pause.

"Hey... what's wrong with your soul?" Chara walked up to it and touched it with her hand. It was faded and blackened, but still the color red dominated it's aura. "It's so... cold."

The Intern was not amused by her fascination with his soul... but it did give him an idea. "Say... why don't we test out this machine and I will tell you all about it...? Well, at least what I know of it."

Chara looked at him with a speculative gaze. "Alright I guess... but only because I want to see if your soul is worth the taking." She walked up to the machine. "So how does this work?"

The Intern handed Chara the controller that came with the prototype. "You kinda control this digital version of yourself and use it to fulfill certain objectives and "Win the Game"" He said with air quotes. "This is supposed to make you feel better according to Dr. Alphys. Give you a sense of achievement and destress you from the doldrums of human life."

Chara looked at him blankly. "All I said was I got bored."

The Intern rearranged his explanation. "Okay this will make you not that. I guess?" He shrugged his shoulders.

Chara looked at the screen. "Fine... but your story better be worth it." She started to press all the buttons. Then started to do funky motions with the controller like as if it was a fishing line trying to get something to work. She looked at The Intern a bit frustrated.

"Oh!... Right!. The games." The Intern produced a box with a bunch of games of various shapes and sizes. Some in cartridge form, others in CD form. "Unfortunately the Prototype only mirrors the specific system's hardware. The original software still must be used to make the games work. So Dr. Alphys sent me to a used games store... I didn't know what to get so I kinda just bought a whole bunch of random stuff out of the bargain bin and such." He grabbed the first game he touched and looked at the label. "Oh... I don't think you should play this one. It's extremely violent. It has an M rating."

Chara quirked her eyebrow in interest. "Like, what kind of violence?" She smirked. "I won't tell anybody if you don't."

The Intern sighed. "Alright, but I still have to monitor your progress. So let's set you up a chair so we can get your pretty face on camera. Or whatever."

Chara felt her face flush at the comment, but decided to strike the boy in the shoulder to relieve herself from it. "It's not pretty or whatever. Don't say stuff like that." She lowered her head.

The Intern didn't so much as flinch at the strike or the comment. "If you say so... I was just trying to ease your tension about the camera."

Chara hid her face even more. "Well you blew it... badly."

The Intern took the first game out of it's case and put it in the large, multi-functional, machine's Disc Drive. He then set up a chair next to Chara's and prepared to start jotting down observations.

Chara scooted her chair away from the boy as she moved the camera to center her and keep him out of the picture. "So what is this game called, anyways?"

He looked at the box. "Grand Theft Auto: Vice City"

(Thanks for everyone's contributions in the reviews. I'm so glad they actually appeared finally. Starting next chapter I put them all to good use. Now for everyone's favorite part. The part where I say I don't claim ownership of any licenses. Undertale and all of it's characters belong to Toby Fox. The concept for "Genocide For Life" is inspired by Team Four Star: Gaming's Renegade For Life series. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City is published by Rockstar Games... and will be featured in my next chapter, GTA: Knife City.)


	3. GTA: Knife City

Chara looked at the screen as it booted up the game. It flashed a series of logos and warnings that was not interesting in the least to her. She smirked as she thought about the violence this would let her commit. The intro began... Chara was a bit confused at first.

"Is this a Video game or a movie? What's with the weird music and the credits?" She struggled with the things she was seeing.

"Just give it a chance, Subject One... It starts off as a bit of a story. To get you invested with their characters and story. Kinda like a movie I guess." The Intern began jotting stuff down on his clipboard. The opening scene with the Mafioso talking began. Then the transition to next area.

Chara sighed. "I don't want to get to know these people. I want to get to KILL these people. You promised me murder, not a TV show." She crossed her arms as the scene of the drug deal began. "Huh? What's in the brief case? Colombian? What comes from there?"

The Intern gave an alarmed look and contemplated what to say next. "Uhhh... Coffee... yeah... there's totally coffee in there. Just... really expensive Coffee?" He smiled.

Chara gave him a skeptical look. "I don't believe y-" Suddenly the fire fight begins and Chara's interest returned to the game. "Whoa... I've never seen magic like that before... They're dead. What kind of?..." It happened so fast. It seemed like she had trouble keeping up with everything. "Am... am I doing this?"

The Intern kept watch. "No you haven't started yet. It will go into a different view when you can control things." Then finally the first mission began. "There. Use your controller to move around, Subject One. The rounder stick looking thing."

Chara did so and began walking around. "What do I do now?" She found out how to punch quickly and kept that in mind for later.

The Intern pointed at the top left corner. "It wants you to get in the car... and I think that's your life on the other side. You get money and... Stars?" He seemed as confused as Chara was.

"But when does the fun begin? Where are the knives?" Chara entered the vehicle and started messing around. "Whoa... I get to drive? I mean... am I allowed?" She looked at The Intern in earnest.

He looked back with a smile. "I won't tell if you don't." New directions proceeded to come up as Chara took the car wildly out of the alleyway and swerved into oncoming traffic.

"Oooookay..." She drove like a maniac, but what do you expect. Not only was she inexperienced in the game sence of driving, she also never road in a real car before either... except for a bus, but that was hardly the same. "Oh jeeees..." She narrowly dodged a car only to end up rear ending the first one at the first stop light. Perhaps to know there were brakes would be beneficial.

"Um... follow the pink box. The game wants you to do that now." The Intern pointed at the map on the bottom left.

Chara swerved onto the sidewalk on a horrible wide turn and took out a couple of NPCs. "This driving thing is okay..." She smiled as she took out an entire block of things on the sidewalk. A yellow star showed up in the right corner. "Blue star... I think I'm doing good." She smiled as she took every chance to do damage to scenery and civilians alike.

The Intern wrote in big letters "DO NOT ALLOW SUBJECT ONE TO DRIVE... EVER"

Finally she got to the plot point and after a moment or two figured out how to get out of the car and walked in. It directed her attention to the save point. A pink cassette tape. "Save point... I know about those. They are usually yellow though..." She saved her game and walked to the pink stair case. The groaned as the game went back into a cinematic sequence. It said something about drugs... and money... and mailing certain appendages to people. Then the cat was let out of the bag. Chara laughed and said in a sing-song kinda voice. "You Li-ied... it wasn't coffee at all in those brief cases."

The Intern groaned. "Next part. It wants you to follow the marker again... whoa wait!"

Chara has already started punching every bystander outside the building and quickly gained another star. "Yessss... more EXP please." Couple of them fought back, but others just took it. Her HP went down only a few points after the skirmish was ended and dead bodies surrounded her

The Intern looked at the hud and made a quick observation. "I don't think that's for EXP..."

Chara smirked. "Every time I kill a human it goes up, just like in the underground with monsters. It has to be EXP. I hope I gain LV soon." Her rampage continued until the inevitable happened, and VC's finest were on the scene.

The Intern had an idea what was going to happen. "Subject One... this is going to get bad. Run."

Chara scoffed. "Please... stop telling me how to do this."

The Intern nodded. "Noted..." He continued to jot down his observations.

Chara began to fight the first two cops as they came at her with night sticks. They noticeably did more damage than the civilians, but still not that bad. Soon one went down and Chara was presented with her first item. She equipped the nightstick and proceeded to finish off the other cop with it. She sighed. "Still no knives."

The Intern put down his pen. "Why do you like knives so much?" He asked with honest curiosity, looking up from his notes.

Chara's eyes went dark as the next wave of police came in an erratic fashion to meet her. "It's personal."

The Intern sighed. "Alright, I guess I set myself up for that. You don't have to even talk to me really. I'm just here to watch."

Chara smiled. "It's not like that I mean that it's personal. When you stab someone I mean. They see you with the knife. They feel you pierce their skin and looking into your eyes they know who it was who caused them their pain. It's the most personal way to kill someone."

The Intern laughed, but one of those nervous ones. "I could try to think of others... but I don't remember much." Chara was losing this bout. The next cops brought along guns and hand to hand was not a very fair fight. "Oh... they are totally shooting you."

Chara growled. "I noticed, thanks." With barely enough life left Chara bruised her way through the fire fight only to see more cop cars coming right at her. The third star sealed her fate. They were out for blood and she was literally out gunned. They took no time to take her out as the shot panned up to the corpse of the character and the word "Wasted" covered the screen. "How are you supposed to survive that? They never stopped coming at you. You could kill a thousand and more are going to come I bet." She held the controller with white knuckles.

The Intern attempted to restate what he had already figured out, but in a polite way. "I don't think you are meant to fight the police. They are this world's ultimate defense to you defying the game's rules."

Chara sighed. "What fun is that? I want to do what I want to do. It's my game, my choice." She noticed the continue screen and smiled. "If they don't like that I'll just keep trying until I get what I want." It was just like The Underground. She could just load and do it all again.

The Intern looked on with a sort of fascination. "You really are determined, aren't you?"

Chara looked at him and smiled. "I AM Determination"

It went on like this for a while. Chara would respawn at the Hospital and restart her killing spree. Each time getting a bit further than the last. Taking in less damage from the civilians and even to the point she didn't take damage until the armed police came.

The Intern felt a tinge of accomplishment as she began to visably enjoy herself. She wasn't playing the game as intended, but she looked happy. That was good enough for him. "So... what do you think Subject One?"

Chara shugged a bit as she was smacking away at a group of people with a night stick. "The talking bits are boring, but it's okay... once you get to hurt people."

He continued his questionaire. "Do you want to hurt anyone else right now?"

She looked him over and considered it. "Nah... I'm good right now."

The Intern smiled and wrote "The operation seems to be an initial success." She was absolutely entranced as she assumed the "Gamer's slouch". "So how long are you going to play?" He asked as he stood up to stretch.

She looked at the top right hud menu. "Until I get Six stars..." Finally she finished off the armed officers and was presented with her first fire arm. Her red eyes looked on with wonder as she picked it up and fired into the next up coming squad car. "Woah... I get magic blasts now!"

The Intern picked up his stuff as to get ready to leave... but a hand stopped his escape.

"Hey..." Chara let out as she paused her game. "I'm not letting you off the hook that easily. You have a story to tell me."

The Intern nearly forgot his promise, but reluctantly sat back down next to Chara. "Oh right... that." He exposed his soul once more to Chara. "What's wrong with this?... what's wrong with me?" He seemed to be stalling now. "Do you really want to know, Subject One?"

Chara turned her chair to be looking at him now and the soul. "I have a name you know... You don't have to keep calling me Subject One."

The Intern shrugged. "Alright... what should I call you then?"

Chara smirked. "The demon who comes when you call it's name."

The Intern sighed, knowing full well she was being snarky. "Bit of a mouthful, don't you think?"

Chara laughed... "Well then Chara will have to do."

The Intern nodded. "Okay, Chara." He presented his soul to her. "As we know there are seven types of human souls, each represented by a color. Ours happens to be red."

Chara looked at it weirdly. "But yours isn't Red... it's Black." It still felt really cold to the touch.

The Intern sighed. "It is red, but it is covered in black.. you see the black is something else, and thus my soul is something else too." He put his hands to hers as she cupped his soul. "You have Determination in your soul. I have... Apathy in mine. We are the reverse of each other, Chara."

Chara felt bad for The Intern. "Then just... stop."

He took his soul back into his body. "I can't Chara... It's hard to explain."

Chara looked on. A frown covered her face. "What's your name?"

The boy slumped in the chair. "I'm, The Intern."

Chara rolled her eyes at that. "I know that much, but what is your name?"

He looked back at her. "I have no name... I'm just known as The Intern. That's all Dr. Alphys ever called me."

Chara crossed her arms. "Well that's not very fair." She looked over his lab get up. on his name tag was printed the letters "T.I." "Hmmm... "T.I."... Ty?... Well, no name. If you won't give me one I'll just have to make one up for you. I'm going to start calling you "Ty"."

The Intern shrugged. "If that makes my presence more satisfactory, I guess."

Chara struck him in the shoulder. "Keep giving me games like this and we'll be best of friends, partner." She rubbed where she hit him even though he showed no signs of pain.

"Okay, Chara... but please don't let your mom see this stuff. I'll be fired for sure." With that he left the room and Chara shut the door behind him.

"Bye, Ty." Chara walked up to the controller and wrapped the cord around it. Then turned off the game for now. She turned the head cam around and took a leap into her bed. Her face covered in deep thought. "What is Alphys up to?"

(I hope you liked this little trip into Chara's gaming origins. Obviously I can't simulate an entire play through of a game like this, but I will have Chara revisit these games in bits and pieces over the course of this Fic. We've got a bunch of choices to go from here so next time we take a bit of a retro jump back to the run and gun days of the NES. Chara is playing Contra next with a very special player two. Megalovania intensifies in the next chapter.)


	4. Enter, Player Two

The next day, Ty returned to Toriel's house to check up on Chara's progress. In spite of his emotionless he knew something was absent in him since the day before... weight. Something he could feel on his shoulders that seemed to be lifted since he met Chara. Yet without any memories he couldn't explain what it was or why it left when she happen to show up. He was snapped out of his reflection by a honk of a horn behind him from the driveway. Undyne poked her head out of her police cruiser to lay down some law.

"Hey! Don't forget to call when you need picked up, Punk! I don't want to have to guess like last time." With that Undyne returned to her seat and peeled out of the driveway. It was nice of her to drive him around, but he always had this feeling that she was giving him a look of mistrust.

Ty knocked on the door, only to be immediately greeted by Toriel.

"Hello, Child. We got a call from Alphys that you might stop over." She welcomed him in immediately. Since it was the weekend she wasn't in her usual blue dress combo she wore when teaching or going out. It must have been nice to be able to do those things.

Ty nodded at her with respect. "Thank you, Toriel. I was just here to check up on the equipment and to see how Chara's doing with it."

Toriel cleared her thoat as if ready to say something on her mind. "Could you come into the kitchen for a minute before you go."

Ty raised his eyebrow, but complied. "Sure... what's on your mind?" He said to get right to the point.

Toriel and Sans sat at the table and she offered him a seat. "I was wondering about the game you let Chara play... I haven't got to see it myself, but she never stopped playing it last night... and it sounded rather violent." Toriel set on him a look of concern.

Ty smiled and looked to her directly. "The purpose of these activities are to give Chara an avenue to dump off her homicidal desires into something of no consequence. So... yes, they can be violent." He looked to Sans. "I think we'd all agree if given the choice we'd rather her take it out on something that will cause neither physical damage on someone else or any other person's property."

Sans seemed a lot less open to it than Toriel was. Like Ty he was not at all shy about speaking his mind. "I hope you know that if this takes a wrong turn it won't be without consequences to you, kid. This was your idea, after all."

Ty laughed. "Right... Dr. Alphys's original idea was to pack the system full of puzzle games instead. I understand her logic, but she doesn't understand Chara. She would have never accepted that. We all know that she doesn't like puzzles. So why not give her something she knows? I... feel like she knows a lot more about violence then you all give her credit for. There's more to LOVE then just dishing it out."

Toriel seemed genuinely interested. "What do you mean, Child? What else is there to LOVE?"

With that TY revealed his black soul to the two. "This..."

Sans seemed particularly emotional when he saw the kid's soul like that. His face went from that of a skeptic to that of anger towards the boy.

Not to let that expression go unnoticed, Ty pressed the issue. "You seem troubled by this Sans? Care to share?" He said as if giving him a dare.

Sans turned to Toriel. "I don't know if I like this plan anymore."

Suddenly a voice came from the doorway. Chara made her presence known. "Do you have to scare this one away too, Sans?" She crossed her arms and stared daggers at The Comedian. "Don't I get a say in this, too?"

Ty turned to look. It seemed Chara was defending him?... but he couldn't see why. Regardless he let a smirk creep past his lips. "Hey, Chara..."

Chara smiled back. "You remembered. I'm glad I'm not "Subject One" anymore."

Ty lowered his head. "I just want you to think of this more than just an experiment. You're much more than just a subject, Chara. I was just talking in sciency jargon." Suddenly he felt a tug on his arm and was lifted from the chair. "Whoa, Chara! It's attached you know."

Chara stormed out with purpose. She was practically dragging Ty with her. He was barely able to keep up. "You're not going to fall apart with a little force. Besides, I have something I really want to show you, Ty."

Ty looked back at the two at the table. "We'll finish this la- Whoa!" Like that they were gone. A quick sprint up stairs and down the hall led them to the new barrier. "Are you sure, Chara? I'm light on souls?" He smirked.

Chara jabbed back. "I still haven't decided whether or not I want yours or not, Ty. So, I guess I will make an exception." She pulled him in and there was already a chair set up besides her bed for him. "Check it out, Ty!." She said with pride as she unpaused GTA: Vice City.

Ty sat in the chair and watched with surprise across his features. "Wow... Chara, you got to Six Stars already?" He tilted his head "... is... is that a Tank?"

Chara smirked as she added to the chaos on screen. "I know, right? They take out the army to stop you because you get so powerful. I get to do this!" The character on the screen pulled out a rocket launcher and fired into the sky. "Death from above!" She laughed as the black helicopter spiraled from the sky and crashed to the ground in a giant explosion.

Ty needed to ask. "Chara... Where did you find a rocket launcher?"

"Undernet." She replied with a grin.

"Under... what?" Ty said with confusion across his face.

"What do you mean "Underwhat?"?" Chara paused the game immediately to make sure she heard correctly.

Ty seemed blank as she confronted him about it. "I don't know what that is, Chara."

Chara bent over the bed to grab for her lap top from the end table... It was then that Ty finally realized Chara was in her pajamas and he was basically staring at her butt. He quickly turned his head and looked away.

"This is the Undernet." Chara pulled him back to show him the website she was on.

"Gamefaqs, huh? What's this all about?" Ty was still making a point to advert his eyes from Chara and kept them glued on the screen.

"This is how I got the Rocket Launcher... and Flame Thrower... and the bullet-proof vest." Chara scrolled through the cheat codes. "Without them I was able to get as high as five stars, but every time the helicopters came around they killed me. I needed something harder hitting then the SWAT officers rifles. Basic guns would eventually take down the guards even with their heavy armor, but I had no way in dealing with the fire from above."

Ty smiled. "You did all of this in about twelve hours...? Chara, that's pretty amazing."

Chara took her turn to look away as she was taken by surprize by his amazment. It wasn't often that someone gave her these kind of compliments. "You can't mean that. It's just a game, Ty." She quickly started the game again and tore through another wave of SWAT Armored Vehicles.

"I'm serious, Chara." He gestured to the screen. "Sure... it's a game, but you have the skills that made it so easy for you to adapt to it and make it your own. You barely knew how to move before, but now you can force off the military in a game that is meant to punish people fo getting this far off the path." He looked at her again. "I'm really impressed, Chara... but..."

She paused and sighed. "It's about me cheating, right?"

Ty shrugged. "Nah, you made this game yours, like I said. It made you happy to finish what you said you would. I'm not worried about that I'm just worried that you might get bored." Then the flare of an idea hit him. "Why don't we try another game, Chara?"

She seemed untrusting at first, but quickly let Ty try to strike lightning twice in a row. "Alright, Ty. I'll bite. You did well with the first one." Chara seemed up for a new challenge.

After a few minutes of rummaging through the box Ty came up with a dusty looking cartridge. Two guys with guns were featured with the title called "Contra". "You seemed to like shooting stuff, how about this?" He stuck the game in a flip open slot and pushed it down. The game flickered some as it tried to start. "Oh wait!" He took the game back out and blew in the open end of the cartridge from one end to the other and back again.

"What are you doing?" Chara blurted, starting to show impatience. "Did Alphys show you that trick?" she smirked some.

Ty shook his head an put the game back in. "Just a bit of magic to help the old ones work. It's a myth of legends."

Chara rolled her eyes. "Sure it is, Ty."

Sure enough the game started perfectly on the second try. Ty crossed his arms. "You were saying?"

Chara stuck her tongue out at him. "Lucky try... So how do you play this one?"

Ty started by changing Chara's more complex controller to one that just had two red buttons on the right, some thin ones in the middle, and a black directional button on the left. "Simple, Chara. Move left to right, or down to up, kill all the enemies, get power ups, defeat the final boss."

Chara directed Ty back to her side. "Watch the pro at work." She let out a cocky chuckle as she started the game. There was no story to bog her down this time, so it was right to the action. As soon as that famous Jungle theme hit Chara tested her buttons. It was a simple Jump and Shoot game, and she plowed through the first running enemies in a hail of white bullets. "Yes... run into the friendliness pellets." She laughed some at that.

Ty looked at her and blinked a few times trying to process that. "Friendliness pellets?"

Chara ignored him and came to the first weapon container. She started jumping around a lot then figured out the aiming mechanic and shot the M item out. After picking it up her shots turned red and auto fired. "That's handy" When she came to the white bridge it began to collapse and sent her to the water below. After a bit she found the first turret of the game and it hit her and she died. "What?!... One HP? Even during Frisk's run we at least had 20." Chara appeared back at the top of the screen immediately and shot the next item container. "Well at least we start back where we died." Chara retrieved the ultimate prize, the S Item gives her the shotgun. She was spreading havok across the screen in a cover of tomato looking bullets. "Yeah, this is so much better than, Justice's gun."

Again Ty had to interrupt. "Who's Justice?... and who gave them a gun?"

Chara gave another turret a blast as she continued to hail bullets everywhere. Once again ignoring the questions Ty had. It wasn't long at all before Chara jumped the final gaps and reached the wall Boss. She just camped back and shot it to victory. "Score one for, Chara." She seemed amused enough to continue. The next level was a base level.

Ty seemed to retreat from asking anything else and went back to his note taking.

Chara noticed his distancing himself, but didn't say anything. The second stage opened up with the player facing a wall with lasers ahead. after shooting a few green guys a blue orb opened. "Hmmm... I wonder what I have to do now?" She blasted the orb until it shattered and the wall broke leading to another room.

Ty looked down at his notes and didn't say much, just let her do her thing.

Next room was just an added target to the right. Chara took it out before the real blue orb showed up. A few more shots and she was proceeding once more. Now there were two turrets on either side and the orb at the lower middle. Once again the two at the sides went down easy before they could do anything, and once she figured out how to duck the last went by just as fast. Because of the spread shots the red and green soldiers didn't stand a chance. "You having fun watching, Ty?"

Ty looked up a moment. "Well I can't do much else..." He thought about it a bit. "Well the opening screen did say it was Two player?..." He looked at her suggestively.

Chara laughed. "You really are itching to be my partner in crime, aren't you?"

Ty gave her a dark smile. "Who said I was your partner? Maybe this is my caper and you're my accomplice."

Chara was taken aback by his change in posture. It was kinda dopey of him to try to express some sort of dominance. It was about as convincing as Asriel. Almost as cute too. "Nope... you're totally MY partner."

Ty laughed. "I guess I could deal with that for now. Until my caper begins that is... because then you are going to be my partner in crime."

They looked at each other for a few moments. "Ty... you should probably plug in the other controller. Don't you think?" She moved his head forward from her gaze to snap him back to reality.

"Yup." He went to plug it in and came back to Chara's side.

A blue aura flickered in front of them. Only to be followed by one of Sans's convenient short cuts. "Heya, kiddos... getting cozy?" Sans was far from concerned about that. Something about Ty just seemed to rub him the wrong way.

Chara stared daggers into Sans, but could sense his antagonism. It was a button she couldn't help, but to press. "We were... Ty is totally forming capers with me. We make a good team." She smirked as she wrapped an arm around Ty's shoulders. He slumped down some in an attempt to hide his face.

Sans was not happy to hear that. "You two? Capers? Well can't say I don't appreciate a good caper. Especially in a good spaghetti dish." In a flash he swiped the controller from Ty's hand and gave it a look. "Going back to the classics, eh?"

Ty seemed upset and Chara didn't like that. "Are you here for any good reason, or did Toriel send you in here just to spy on us?"

Sans laughed some before turning on his blue eye. "Actually I'm here for one good reason."

"Huh?" Ty felt weird as his soul went from glowing with a red aura to blue. Then he was lifted up from Chara's side and slammed back first into the ceiling above.

"Sans, Stop it!" Chara dropped her controller and went to push Sans away, but he teleported out of her reach and to the doorway.

"I know you could feel it, Chara... Even if you are blinded by wanting to like this kid. I can't blame you. LV attracts itself to others who have it. What I have to know is how you got so much, Kid?"

Chara still glared at Sans, but she would be lying if she said she never felt Ty's LV. "He isn't like me. Stop treating us like threats." Her anger was steadily rising.

Ty struggled as the black around his soul continued to grow. "I don't know why I have LV... what part of not having memories is so hard to understand?"

Sans let the boy drop to the floor. He did so with a loud thud. Chara was right there to lift him up after the rebound. He was shaken, but otherwise unharmed. When he was stood up he winced and held his chest. His black soul pulsed with energy. "Why... Sans...? You know how dangerous this is."

Chara made a shocking discovery. "Ty!... Your eyes!." A black goop oozed from his eyelids just like Chara did when using her scary face. His eyes were all black except for his blue irises. She wiped it from his face.

"C-Chara... get away from me... I don't know if I could hold it off this time... the HATE is too overwhelming." He looked to Sans. "Do something... right today..." He shoved Chara into Sans's arms. Immediately Sans and her disappeared out of the room and into the kitchen. Moments after, a loud burst could be heard and several things rattling around in Chara's room.

"My word!... What is going on, Sans?" Toriel immediately rushed to Chara to see if she was hurt. "What do you have on your hands, My Child?"

She just now realized that the black she wiped from Ty's eyes ran down her hands like ink. That only made her more concerned for him. "What did you do to him!?"

Sans sighed. "Hang tight, you two. I've got some splainin' to do on his part." Sans used yet another shortcut, then moments later returned, this time with an unconscious Ty in his arms. His lab coat was in shambles, and the black goop seemed to seep from his mouth too. "Clear the table."

Toriel and Chara put away some dishes and Sans laid Ty on the table top. He then moved to Toriel and whispered something to her. Toriel responded quickly by lowering her head to the boy's chest and replied with a quick sigh. "Still with us, Dear."

Sans ran his hand over his chest to reveal Ty's soul. "Looks like the excess HATE is gone too... there's no telling how long he was holding onto it."

Toriel looked at Sans confused while Chara's look was one of anger. "What is HATE?... Why is it doing that to him?" Chara sat next to Ty and awaited the explanation.

Sans sighed and pulled up a chair for Toriel and one of his own. "LOVE as we know of it in the underground is of course an acronym. It stands for Level Of ViolencE. HATE is yet another one of those concepts... It was once thought that every person who used LOVE also left a mark on their victims. He wasn't wrong earlier when the was another side to it, in fact without LOVE it's hard to say if HATE even exists."

Chara grew impatient as she balled her fists.

Sans Continued. "Violence is not only a physical attack on the body... it could also directly effect one's soul. Acquire enough and it turns into HATE. HATE too is an acronym. It stands for Hurt Acquired Through timE. One foolish scientist... thought he could weaponize such a force of human nature... and win the Monster Human War. This... This child must be one of those weapons."

Chara looked down at Ty, but this time with an expression of pity, not anger. "How could this kid be a weapon?" She laughed a little. "He is almost as trusting and kind as your brother."

Sans got a grim look on his face and rose from the table... "He's got almost as much LV as..." Sans stopped immediately. Chara gave him a glare for good measure. That was one can of beans neither he nor Chara wanted to open and explain to Toriel. "Never mind.. I'm just rattling my brain on nonsense." A smile returned to his face as he knocked on his hollow skull for effect.

Chara's expression also lightened up. "We can't just leave him here..."

Toriel put her healing hands on his head and his color returned to his face. "Come, My Child. Let us set up the futon for our guest. He'll stay here the night."

Chara seemed really willing to help. In no time at all everything was set up and Ty was put comfortably to bed. Afterwards Chara and Sans returned to her room to see the damage. A lot of stuff was thrown around the room. Nothing major was broken though. At least nothing on the outside. Chara picked up the Player Two Controller and almost broke down immediately. "It's... my fault, Isn't it?" She sat down on her bed.

Sans picked up a few books off the floor and set them on the desk. "Come on, Kiddo... why would this be your fault?"

Chara sniffled some. "Because whenever anything bad happens in the monster world it always is. He's like this because of me..."

Quickly wanting to dissolve the thickness of sad in the room Sans handed Chara a brown bottle and sat down next to her. "Here ya go, Kid."

Chara looked down at it. "Chocolate syrup?... seriously, Sans?"

He shrugged. "Don't knock it til you try it."

She did and it was actually not the worst idea ever. "This some peace offering?"

Sans grabbed the controller next to her. "Nah... just seemed like you needed it." He reset the game and started pushing buttons before the two player mode of Contra was highlighted.

"What did you just do?..." Chara immediately noticed the Life count was different. "Thirty lives?... How'd you do that?"

Sans laughed. "Magic..."

Chara sighed as she was handed the other controller. "You want to play?"

Sans got into a gaming position. "We've got time and an army to gun down before Ty wakes up. What do you say, Kid?"

Chara's face was one of confusion, but she nodded. "Try and keep up with me, Comedian."

Stage One

The Jungle

(Thanks for dealing with a wait and some exposition. Next update will be Contra proper followed by a trip to Call of Duty. I must say that after writing this bit of game dialog I really respect what GameFAQ posters do. However, now I'm going to need some help from you guys. Do you like this direction? Is Chara and Ty getting to comfortable with each other too fast? hit up the reviews with some comments and let me know if this is okay so far. Thanks for the reads everyone.)


End file.
